


放他自由

by warmcoco



Category: oxlxs
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmcoco/pseuds/warmcoco
Summary: 4肉





	放他自由

**Author's Note:**

> 账号是柴柴贡献公用滴，不要妄想靠这个猜马甲哦！

韩沐伯抱着臂靠在墙上，沉默的看着门口推门进来的人。

现在是凌晨两点，貌似是阴天，窗外只有路灯的光打进来，不是金黄色的，有点发红，反正不怎么好看。

秦奋一手扒着门框，另一手冲门外的车子挥着，车窗里传来的是男人的嬉笑告别声，似乎还在依依不舍的说着“电话联系”，秦奋满口答应下来。

门终于撞上了，韩沐伯等着秦奋换了鞋子，扔掉了手包，摘了墨镜，脱了外套，又把他自己整个砸进沙发里，揉了揉眼睛，冲韩沐伯伸出了双臂。

“老韩，今天好累哦，身上都是烟酒味，我们去洗澡吧？”

他像是看不见韩沐伯眼睛里的怒意，只管软着嗓子，带着他那一口酒后就越发不清不楚的声音跟人撒娇。

韩沐伯听清楚了，却没理，转身回了卧室，狠狠摔上了门。

秦奋顿了一下，嘴里一边嘟囔着“干什么嘛”，一边从柔软的沙发垫里把自己拔了出来，摇摇晃晃进了浴室。

“老韩……”

背对着房门的韩沐伯听到他叫的时候已经有些昏昏欲睡了，就算生气又能怎么办呢，只是平白叫人笑话，细想想自己同那些车窗里吹口哨的人又有什么不同？419和长期炮友，说白了都只是肉体往来，多出的那层名叫“兄弟”的情谊，倒显得更矫情了。

秦奋不知道韩沐伯在想这些有的没的，他只知道以往韩沐伯为了这些事发脾气，只要自己“哄一哄”就好了。

百试百灵。

秦奋被韩沐伯掼在床上，后背撞上床垫，并不痛，他却依然撒着娇，牵着韩沐伯睡衣的袖口晃晃，低低的说一声“我疼”，还要拐上八道弯。

韩沐伯没有被他叫的心软，拉着秦奋的胳膊将人翻了个身，让他的上半身整个压进了床垫，腰腹却被手臂捞的高高顶起。对于韩沐伯一反常态的粗暴，秦奋表示理解，怒火中的男人，力气大一点也是正常的。

他只管配合他的，偶尔撒撒娇，就算疼上一下，最后爽到的也是他自己。

韩沐伯把自己挤入秦奋的身后的时候，连他的睡袍都没脱下来，只解开了腰间的那根带子，剩下的就松松垮垮的披在他身上。腰带到了盛怒的人手中，自然而然成了最结实的绳子，绕着秦奋被拉到身后的手腕，结结实实的绕上三圈，扎了个死结。

彼时秦奋才觉得这样的韩沐伯有些过于凶了，他是个懂得审时度势的人，这时候哪顾得上什么快活，张口还没求饶，眼泪就先滚了下来，委屈的抽抽鼻子，便想求韩沐伯先放开他。

韩沐伯自来听不惯他撒娇，一听就心软，保证自己下不去手，他很有自知之明，大手赶在秦奋张口前便捂上他嘴巴，腰上只管狠劲一顶，秦奋的求饶尽数转成了呻吟。

有爽也有疼，秦奋总算知道往日的韩沐伯对他是有多温柔。

粗长的性器不似平日小心翼翼的蹭过他敏感的地方，逗弄的他还没开始多久便高潮一回，这下子只顾往最深处抽插，次次都是整根顶入，抽出到只剩下顶端埋在穴口，又掐紧他的腰死死地撞进去。

秦奋双腿被人掐着向两边分开，股间是韩沐伯进进出出的粗长性器，粉红色的嫩肉翻出来，又很快被撞回去，操的快了，润滑剂合着体液被挤出来，在菊穴口上冒起一层白色细沫。

韩沐伯低头便看的见他的模样，那一处柔软的很，里面温热却也湿滑，想也知道在酒吧里都发生了什么。

他突然觉得胃里泛上一股酸液，直涌到喉口。

秦奋丝毫不明白韩沐伯这又是怎么了，好端端的做着爱，突然抽出来，丢下他冲进了卫生间。

他有些呆愣，身体还在烧着，几秒钟前甚至还被人的性器凶猛的贯穿，此时此刻却被抛下，一个人躺倒在床上，手还被那根腰带绑着，凭他自己的力量完全无法摆脱，后穴骤然失去堵着的东西，有些空气便倒灌进来，他觉得很痒。

可是身前自打上了床就被人刻意无视的欲望肿胀的难受，依然直挺挺的立着，却无法得到半点安慰。

秦奋难耐的侧过身，把暴露在褶皱外面的性器顶端抵在粗糙的床单上蹭着……

韩沐伯在卫生间干呕了许久，已经完全冷静了下来，从身体到精神没有了丝毫的欲望，剩下的只有疲惫。

他重新推开卧室的门，空荡房间里突如其来的声音刺激到了正尽力安慰自己欲望的人，他便在韩沐伯的面前射了出来，不是今天的第一次高潮，射出的东西很稀薄，量也不大，稀稀拉拉的撒在床单上。

待秦奋喘匀这一口气，才看清了走进来的韩沐伯，他摇摇晃晃的撑起身体，从跪坐改为坐在床边，伸出一条腿去踹了踹踹韩沐伯的小腿。

“喂，老韩，你给我解开啊……”

韩沐伯一言不发的躲开了他的脚，沉默的解了他手腕上的带子，又替他换了床单和衣服，抱着自己的枕头离开了房间，期间只是沉默，哪怕秦奋凑上来说着话撒着娇扯着他的衣角，他一句话也没有说，能说什么呢？

 

从第二天早上开始，秦奋便再也没等到韩沐伯开口了，这人连只言片语也没有留下，趁他偷懒多睡的半个上午，便火速的打包了东西，离开了。

离开，就是那种坐着飞机，飞上十几个小时，跨越几千甚至上万公里，去了他再也找不到的地方。

秦奋听靖佩瑶跟他说的时候还觉得好笑，不过是出去玩了玩，又不是第一次这样了，他哪里是这么小气的人，说走还真就走了？

秦奋笑眯眯的冲靖佩瑶摇头说“我才不信呢你把他电话给我”的时候靖佩瑶都愣住了，他问他，你们住在一起这么久，你没记住他的电话号码啊？

不是没记住，是压根就没想过要去记，手机里存着一个呢，有什么事就翻通讯录呗，大不了等他打过来。

可是手机丢在酒吧里了，他也不会再打回来了。

秦奋突然慌了，拉着靖佩瑶有些发抖。

“你告诉我他的电话吧佩瑶？你肯定有，他肯定不会跟你失去联系的。”

靖佩瑶推开他的手，除了摇头以外再也不肯说一个字，他的嘴不是一般人能撬得动的，否则韩沐伯也不会放心的只留了这么一个联系人。

后来靖佩瑶听说秦奋又去了那间酒吧，跟那里的酒保大打了一架，被人赶了出来，好像是说人家捡了他的手机，硬要人家还给他，最后喝的烂醉，坐在酒吧门口不肯走，还是叫秦子墨过去连拖带拽的给拉走了。

秦奋从此再没听说过韩沐伯的哪怕多一丁点的消息，靖佩瑶除了摇头以外什么也不肯说，到最后实在被秦奋逼得没了辙，告诉他韩沐伯留下的最后一句关于他的话。

“如果秦奋问起来，就说我放他自由。”


End file.
